


Light of Love

by Izchicuautli



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 18:32:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11019132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izchicuautli/pseuds/Izchicuautli
Summary: "It's simple, I'm in love with her. I have been for three years. She is the light in my life and the one who brings me happiness. She is strong, beautiful, determined, smart, kind and has many endearing qualities. I doubt there is a reason as to why anyone would not want her as a wife, but I am lucky enough to have her heart."





	Light of Love

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written a long time ago and is posted on FFN as well. Enjoy.

The moon's reflection shone over the water of the lake, softly casting its light over two shadows at the shore. A tall red-headed man with bright green eyes and a slightly shorter woman with opalescent eyes and long dark hair.

"Must you leave? Are you positive you cannot stay?" the tall man half pleaded, burying his face in the crook of her neck.

Opalescent eyes disappeared behind pale eyelids and a sigh left her lips. "You know I'm not leaving by choice. I'm leaving because I have to… Unfortunately…"

"You don't have to do anything you don't want to. If you would just let me talk to Hiashi then we could solve this," he replied, tightening his embrace and kissing her neck softly.

The petite woman let the soft smell of his cologne fill her nostrils, "Father is still in a snit over my refusal to pursue Naruto… There is a lot going on with the Clan and I don't want to stir the waters too much. Not yet at least."

The red-head frowned, "I'm the Kazekage, Hinata. He won't be able to refuse my proposal without insulting me. For fuck's sake, we've been together for three years already! I have no wish to keep hiding you as if you were some sort of shameful secret. I want everyone to know you belong to me. I want to spoil you rotten and make every woman out there jealous of you. I want to worship you like the queen you are."

Their start had been rocky and slow, only happening once the Hyuuga heiress realized friendship wasn't the only thing tying Naruto and the last Uchiha. It'd been quite a shocker when she'd accidentally discovered them making out on top of the Hokage monument. She'd felt hurt but finally understood. After apologies, tears and a few hugs, Hinata began to earn her place as Naruto's female best friend, and as a consequence, her encounters with the sand Kage increased.

Still shy and with a stutter, she found herself easily intimidated by the Kazekage; while the sand nin was still socially inept. Slowly, they became accustomed to each other's presence and an awkward friendship began.

"I know Gaara, trust me, I want nothing more than to be with you. But you know our marriage will place Hanabi as heiress and the first thing on her agenda will be marriage. I've managed to put it off by going head to head with the elders but she's not ready for it."

Gaara looked at his girlfriend, "I'll talk to Naruto and arrange for you to be my escort on a trip I plan on making. It's a long-term mission and I'm positive he will be amenable. Start making plans princess, because I will not wait much longer. You have until the end of this year to get Hanabi ready."

"Who would have thought that the Kazekage would be so impatient?" the kunoichi smiled.

"Only when it comes to you princess..." he whispered in her ear, sending shivers down her spine.

A smile spread on his lips as he took in the woman before him. His past was filled with loneliness, blood, and a constant rage that had not dissipated until he met someone like him. The blond, hyperactive ninja became the red head's first friend. He showed him a whole different world. He changed his life. The blond opened his eyes and showed him how lucky he really was and how things could be if he only wished to change them. Gaara would never be able to repay the blond, for he had brought him close to his family, helped him find friends and the most important, he'd shown him the different types of love. For all this, the Kazekage found himself forever in debt with the blond.

The Hyuuga leaned in and placed a soft kiss on his lips. Hinata Hyuuga had always been shy and quiet, that is until Naruto pushed her confidence forward. He showed her it was possible to be loved and recognized. To not be in the shadows. To not be talked down. He taught her to be strong and confident. And what she was the most thankful for was for leading her to the love of her life.

"I hate to leave... But if I don't leave now, I won't make it back to Konoha by the day after tomorrow," Hinata said, pulling away with a sad smile.

He sighed and kissed her forehead, "Come, I'll walk you to the gates where your guards are waiting."

"Thank you." She smiled, taking his hand and allowing him to lead the way. They walked slowly, both trying to prolong their time together, neither wanting to leave the other. The walk however, was brief and came to a halt as they met the squad of three ninjas already there.

"Lord Kazekage, Lady Hyuuga," they greeted with a light bow.

Hinata smiled, "Good evening."

"Good evening, I trust you will keep her safe since I cannot escort her myself," Gaara said.

"Of course we will Lord Kazekage. We have never failed you, and we know how important Lady Hyuuga is to you. We shall keep her safe at whatever cost," a slender woman named Mitsuki replied.

The red-head nodded and kissed his love. "Take care. I'll talk to Naruto and arrange the details."

"I'll see you soon," she replied.

"Mitsuki, Kota, Yuuki. I expect your report as soon as you return. Take care of her."

The three, nodded and bowed. "We are honored to be entrusted with her safety Lord Kazekage," Kota, a tall brunet, replied.

"It is getting late. We should be on our way," Yuuki, the shorter woman, intervened.

The Hyuuga heiress nodded, "Please take care of yourself Gaara."

Gaara stood at the gate, watching the ninjas leave until they were out of sight.

"I'll see you soon love..." he whispered before vanishing in a swirl of sand.

* * *

"Hina!" the blond Hokage exclaimed as he caught the pale eyed ninja walking past the ramen stand.

"Naruto!" she greeted just as enthusiastically, jumping into his outstretched arms.

The man swung her in a wide circle, "Goodness gracious woman, you're getting heavier by the day! What's Mr. Panda been feeding you?" the blond joked, earning a smack on the arm from the girl.

"Idiot, stop annoying Hinata," a raven haired man said.

"Shut up Bastard! You're just jealous Hina loves me more," the blond glared as he put her down.

The pale eyed woman smiled and waved, "Hi Sasu-chan!"

The taller man narrowed his eyes in annoyance, walking inside the stand and ignoring the giggling pair. They followed the raven inside and took a seat in the furthest corner.

"So how's everything going?" the blond asked, raising his hand to call Ayame over.

She sighed, "Same as always. Missing Gaara, dealing with Clan matters, and trying not to commit murder with stupid people."

"Understandable. You'd be surprised at how often I have to keep the bastard from going homicidal."

The man in question raised an eyebrow," It is not my fault people are morons… I still don't understand why you and the panda aren't married yet."

Naruto glared and kicked the Uchiha under the table, making the other man wince slightly. "It's… complicated."

"Because you make it so," he replied.

"Whatever... Anyways how have you two been?" she asked them.

"Good but very busy. Being Hokage takes a lot."

"Yeah he never has time anymore and is always saying he has headaches when I'm trying to fuck him," Sasuke snorted.

"Bastard, that's not something you say!" exclaimed a blushing Naruto as Hinata burst out laughing.

"But if it isn't the weird trio," Ayame greeted, "What will it be today?"

"Hmmm... I want a miso ramen, a pork one for the bastard and another miso for Hinata please," Naruto ordered.

"Why do you always have to order for us?" Hinata complained.

"Because I know you both well enough," he replied with a grin.

"I would still like to order on my own, you know... And Sasu-chan doesn't like his wife ordering for him either," Hinata huffed.

"I seriously liked it better when you still called me Uchiha," Sasuke sighed.

"Get over it," she said and their food came. They chatted as they ate, mostly about their relationships, work, the Hyuuga clan, the council, and the latest movies.

As Ayame cleared the table the blond looked at Hinata and said," We're putting the final touch to the mission, it should be ready in a week or so."

She nodded with a smile, "Good. I can't wait to see him again."

"I still don't know why you two just won't get married already," Sasuke repeated.

"Because Hanabi isn't ready yet," Naruto said.

"And she will never be if you keep coddling her," the raven retorted.

"I know..." Hinata sighed.

"Well, we have to get going Hina, but feel free to drop by the office anytime."

They parted ways, pale eyes watching with envy as the couple walked away. They may not be openly affectionate but knowing them as well as she did, she noticed the small signs. The way Sasuke's eyes softened when they looked at the blond. The way the blond leaned in closer as they walked so their hands brushed every now and then. She wanted that.

She tore her sight away and began her trip back to the Hyuuga compound. Soon she'd see him again. Soon.

* * *

"Hinata! Your mission is ready!" Naruto exclaimed as soon as the heiress walked inside his office.

"That's why I'm here slow poke," she replied with a smile.

The man pouted, "Hey! I'm not a slow poke!"

"Uh-huh sure you aren't," she teased, sitting across the desk from him.

"You, insolent child! He is your Hokage, you should learn to show him some respect," an elder scowled as he walked inside.

The heiress stiffened and turned, "Insolent you say? May I remind you who you are speaking to? He may be Hokage but he is also my friend. I will refer to him as the Hokage when the situation requires it and until then mind your own business."

"Lady Hyuuga is right and talking about insolence, have you ever heard of knocking?" Naruto commented.

"I apologize Lord Hokage," the elder bowed.

"Well next time knock and now do us both a favor and say what you have to say and leave," Hinata snapped coldly.

"May I speak to you Lord Hokage? In private."

"May I remind you that Lady Hyuuga is part of my council? Anything you have to say, may be said in her presence."

"Very well then... Lord Hyuuga has requested your permission to continue negotiations with the Raikage to establish a stronger alliance. He has proposed an arranged marriage with the Raikage's brother and his own daughter to secure the alliance," the elder said, making Hinata's eyes widened.

Naruto's fist slammed against the desk, "Who began the negotiations and why was I not informed sooner?"

"Lord Hyuuga thought it beneficial to offer her hand. The council though it a good proposal and the discussions began. We did not believe it convenient to let you know until something more concrete was ready," the elder explained looking at Hinata.

The blond stared at his best friend, her hands clenched on her lap, "Cease the negotiations. And let Hiashi know that I do not condone things done behind my back."

"Yes Lord Hokage."

Blue eyes took in the woman and sighed, "Hinata… are you okay?"

"I'm fine... I just can't believe father first tries to marry me off to you, then Sasuke and now Bee?"

"Don't worry Hina. Your father won't be able to get away with any of his scheming. You will marry Gaara and live your happily ever after," Naruto smiled.

"How can you be so sure?" she snorted.

"Because I am the great Naruto Uzumaki, that's how. Now stop dawdling, here's your mission," he replied, handing her the scroll. "You'll be part of the Kazekage's escort team for the next month," Naruto smiled.

"This is amazing, thank you!" she squealed, jumping up and pulling him into a hug from across the desk.

"Thank Gaara. He's the one that did most of the work. You leave as soon as you're ready."

She stared at the scroll and smiled. "Thank you. I'll see you when I get back."

Jumping through the window and taking the roofs, she took her leave. She would have to take care of her affairs soon. This could not go on much longer. Arriving at the complex she headed straight to her bedroom. Arranging a variety of clothes into her bag. Toiletries, accessories, they all joined the pile.

"May I inquire as to where you are going with such a heavy pack?" her father's voice echoed through the room as he stood in the doorway.

She glanced at him, taking in his tense pose, "An escort mission for the Kazekage. I have been asked to pack accordingly as I will be accompanying him to various functions."

"When do you leave?"

"As soon as I'm done packing."

Hiashi nodded, "Upon your return we will talk about an alliance with Kumogakure."

Hinata sighed, "The alliance has been halted by the Hokage, father. He does not agree to the steps you were trying to take."

"These are clan matters, not his."

"It's his when you try to involve the village's council and make alliances in the name of Konoha. I'm sorry for the disrespect father but my hand is mine to give, not yours. If I am to be the leader of this clan, then it is time that you start taking into consideration what I have to say. I have proved myself again and again. I have made it to Jounin, I became one of the Hokage's advisors, I have gained the approval of the clan's elders. What more do you want from me father?"

The older man narrowed his eyes at his heir. "We'll talk upon your return."

She watched him leave the room and continued packing, sealing her suitcases in a scroll just like Ten Ten had taught her. She changed into a regular outfit - black pants, a long sleeved black shirt and her Jounin vest – and tied her pouch to her leg, storing her scrolls inside. She smiled to herself, knowing in less than a day she'd be back in his arms. She tied her hair into a high ponytail and headed towards the gates, her pace fast and unrelenting.

As soon as she came close to the border between Suna and Konoha, she spotted her escort team and smiled. Gaara never failed to have them meet her if he couldn't do so himself.

"Evening Lady Hyuuga," Mitsuki greeted, bowing as Hinata came to a stop.

"Mitsuki, Kota, Yuuki. Nice to see you guys," she smiled.

They squad looked at the heiress and nodded. Kota took the front while Mitsuki and Yuuki took the back, leaving their charge in the middle of the formation. They took off, their formation almost natural after using it for more than two years.

The village's gate could be seen at a distance, growing larger as they approached. "Race you all to the gate!" Hinata giggled as she picked up her pace, the three ninjas dashing after her.

"Cheating!" called Kota as he sped past Mitsuki, catching up to Hinata.

They dashed at full speed, but then Hinata was swept off her feet and disappeared in a swirl of sand.

All ninjas looked at each other. "Now _that_ is definitively cheating…"

Hinata closed her eyes, feeling the coopery warmth of the sand as it took her to its owner. And with a small squeal she landed in his arms.

"Princess," he greeted, leaning down to kiss her.

She wrapped her arms around him, deepening their kiss and smiling, "Hi love."

"Close your eyes and don't peak," Gaara said and she did as told. She felt herself being picked up and then he began walking. It took about two minutes until he stopped and set her on her feet. "Open your eyes."

It took her eyes a second to adjust, and a gasp was caught on her throat. It was the same bedroom they always shared, his. But unlike always, the bed had gold silky sheets and a white cover rather than the usual white and red. On the balcony was a small table, two bento boxes sitting there, a blue base full of roses with candles surrounding it. The entire room was lit by multiple candles, their glow emanating a gentle warmth.

"Gaara you didn't have to do all this..." she said.

"I wanted to," he smiled, returning the gentle kiss she gave him.

"Come, I bet you are hungry," he said, pushing her towards the table with a soft hand. They sat together, looking out onto the village, discussing the new news in Konoha and Suna. She told him about her missions, training, and Hanabi. He told her about the elders, paperwork, his siblings, and how lonely he felt without her.

"Hinata... I know we agreed to wait, but I just can't wait any longer... Will you marry me?" Gaara asked, falling down to one knee before her.

"Oh Gaara! Of course I will!"

He slid the small silver ring on her finger, tenderly kissing her hand. The thin silver band shone under the candle light. Two emeralds surrounding a single diamond. "It's beautiful," she whispered, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Not beautiful enough when compared to you," he replied, pulling her in for a kiss. Slow and tender soon became deep and passionate.

"I love you, " he whispered against her lips.

"As much as I love you" she replied, kissing him with renewed vigor.

* * *

"Are you ready?" Gaara asked his fiancée.

"Mhmm," she replied. Taking a deep breath, and turning to look at the Hyuuga compound.

"Come on then," her fiancée said, taking her hand in his and leading her inside.

"Lady Hinata, Lord Kazekage," a servant greeted with a bow.

The couple nodded in acknowledgement. "Ai, please inform my father of my return and ask him to meet me in the living room. There is something important that we must discuss. And please some tea," Hinata asked politely.

"Right away Lady Hinata," Ai smiled, bowing slightly before rushing off.

Nervously, Hinata led them towards the living room. They each took a seat on a zabuton, neither speaking but their hands touching underneath the tea table. They waited patiently, thanking Ai as she served three cups of tea and dismissed herself quietly.

"Lord Kazekage, Hinata. What a pleasant surprise to see you," Hiashi greeted, gracefully taking a seat across from them.

"Father, how have you been?" Hinata replied, her fingers twitching nervously.

"I have been well, thank you. Although I am surprised to see you here Lord Kazekage."

Without missing a beat, and ignoring his nervous fiancée, Gaara nodded, "I admit I only visited with a purpose, but surely you understand a busy man such as myself cannot take the luxury of visiting without one, Lord Hyuuga."

Hiashi's eyes narrowed slightly at the subtle insult. "Of course, of course. And as such busy man myself, I think we would both benefit from being direct with each other, wouldn't you agree, Lord Kazekage?"

"Father…" Hinata began.

"Silence Hinata. This does not concern you."

Green eyes narrowed, "Actually, this is very much of her concern, and I would appreciate it, if you chose to treat her with more respect."

"Gaara!" she gasped, eyes wide in shock.

"You may be Kazekage but- "

"Enough!" she exclaimed, "You're both behaving like petulant children! Gaara, thank you but I am old enough to stand up to my father, I don't need you to do it for me," she reprimanded, her eyes narrowing slightly before she turned to her father, "And you should know better than to bait the Kazekage, father. I am not a child for you to silence. And if you want to be part of what we are about to tell you, then you will respect us both!"

Neither man spoke, staring at each other with a slight glare. The heiress took a deep breath before nudging the red-head to continue. He glanced at her and nodded, "I have come here to ask for your daughter's hand in marriage."

The older Hyuuga's eyes widened slightly before the trademark mask fell back in place. "And what makes you think I will agree?"

Hiashi felt his daughter's glare on him before the other man even had a chance to speak, "We are not asking for permission father. I will marry Gaara. Him asking is merely a formality." Hyuuga Hiashi was not a fool. He knew very well his daughter was rarely determined. She hated conflict and many times tended to bend to others, but when she made up her mind, it was impossible to change her decisions. So, accepting this fact he turned to the man.

"I suspected my daughter had a prospect, particularly when she refused to marry, but I would have never imagined it would be you, Lord Kazekage," Hiashi said.

"I would be very much disappointed if it wasn't me."

"And may I inquire how this even came to be and why you want my daughter as your wife?" Hiashi questioned.

"It's simple, I'm in love with her. I have been for three years. She is the light in my life and the one who brings me happiness. She is strong, beautiful, determined, smart, kind and has many endearing qualities. I doubt there is a reason as to why anyone would not want her as a wife, but I am lucky enough to have her heart," was the succinct response.

His face gave away nothing, but the pale eyes softened as they fell on his eldest daughter. "You remind so much of myself and your mother Hinata. You inherited most of your traits from her of course, but you always carried a small piece of me with you. Your silent approach to everything, your ability to read others, and your determination. When I married your mother, I was so deeply in love. I went against my own clan to pursue her. Hinata, you have been my pride even if it does not seem that way. I pushed you harder than anyone else, but all with the best of intentions. You have the same look your mother did when she accepted my proposal, and if you are willing, then you have my blessing."

Opalescent eyes watered as she took in her father's words. She'd waited her entire life to hear them, "Father… Thank you."

Her father nodded, "I expect you to treat her as is deserved. Kazekage or not, I will hunt you down if she is ever harmed."

"I promise you I will protect her with my very life if necessary," Gaara replied, holding on to his soon-to-be-wife's hand.

"Very well."

* * *

It was early in the morning when the Hyuuga heiress woke up with a bout of nausea for the fifth time that week. She bolted to her feet and hurried her way to the bathroom, kneeling in front of the toilet and emptying her stomach's content.

"Hinata?" her fiancée called from the room. Both currently in Konoha; she for it was her home and he for political business.

"I'm fine!" she called, flushing the toilet and brushing her teeth.

"No, you clearly aren't," he stated, standing at the doorway in only black boxers.

"I am!" she insisted, pointing her toothbrush at him.

"Hinata, this is the fifth time this week. I'm taking you to see Sakura whether you like it or not."

"Gaara, I'm fine. Really, don't worry. It's probably the weather's constant change, nothing more," she persisted.

"If that's all it is then a checkup won't hurt, so get dressed, we're heading to the hospital as soon as you're ready," he told her and the heiress sighed. She knew it wasn't up for discussion and reluctantly headed to her closet to dress.

"You worry too much," she mumbled, pulling on a pale blue dress.

"I can never worry too much when you are concerned," he replied, pulling on his usual garments.

"Come on, let's go before I change my mind and not putting up a fight," she sighed, heading towards the door.

They made their way through the streets of Konoha walking hand in hand. Both clearly ignoring the whispers that followed them and instead engaging in a light conversation.

Reaching the hospital, Hinata approached the receptionist, "Hi, I was wondering if Sakura was available at the moment."

"Lady Sakura is busy with a patient, but if you'd like I can get another nurse to check you," the brunette replied.

"It's fine Keni, I'm all done," Sakura intervened as she walked towards them, hugging Hinata as a greeting.

"Hina, Gaara what do I owe the pleasure to?" she asked, leading them both towards an available room.

Hinata smiled, waving her hand in a dismissive motion, "Gaara is just being paranoid."

"I am not paranoid. You retching your stomach's contents on a daily basis is not normal," he argued.

The pinkette glanced at them curiously, "Gaara can wait here while I check you out then," Sakura smiled, dragging Hinata into the empty room. The medic wasted no time in shoving a hospital gown at the Hyuuga and pushing her behind the changing screen.

Fully aware any protests would go unheard, the pale-eyed girl simply complied and changed. She sighed quietly as she divested and listened to the pinkette hum quietly.

"Are there any other symptoms aside from the vomiting I should be aware of?"

"No, just that. I honestly think it's just the weather. I've been feeling a little off lately," replied Hinata, making herself comfortable on the bench.

The other woman just nodded and the medic began her scan. Green chakra-tinted hands began their way across her body, checking the main organs for any anomaly, never stopping for more than a few seconds.

"Oh, my!"

The heiress frowned, "Is something wrong?"

"Not wrong, per se…" Sakura responded, biting her lip softly.

"Then?"

The green-eyed nin smiled slightly, "You're pregnant Hinata. About two months or so if my guess is correct."

"Pregnant…?" she mumbled, trying very hard to process the words but failing. Blood rushed to her head, and suddenly her obnoxious fainting habit made an unexpected return.

"Might as well let Gaara in now…" Sakura mumbled, shaking her head at the unconscious girl.

* * *

After the sudden pregnancy, both parties had decided waiting was no longer an option. Soon after the revelation, both ninjas had begun the wedding preparations. Now four months and a half later, the day had finally come.

"You look beautiful Hina," Naruto complimented.

"Thank you... Goodness gracious, I'm just so nervous," the heiress smiled, checking herself in the mirror for the millionth time in the past hour. Looking very much her status, Hinata wore a delicate white, long sleeved kimono with a crimson red obi tied around her waist. Her hair was tied into an intricate and elegant bun, a few lose strands framing her face.

"It's normal. I was just as nervous when I married the bastard," the blond reassured her.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Almost threw up right before I was meant to walk down the aisle," he smiled, fixing his own kimono.

"We should get going. I really don't want to keep Gaara waiting," she smiled, sliding her feet into the matching sandals.

"We really should. Poor Mr. Panda must be dying," he laughed.

* * *

"How do I look?" the Kazekage asked his sister.

"Handsome as always," she replied.

"Is it normal to be this nervous?"

"Perfectly normal."

"What if she changes her mind?"

"She won't."

"What if something goes wrong?"

"Nothing will."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," she assured him. "Now let's get going unless you want to keep your bride waiting."

The red-head glared at his sister, slightly offended she could even suggest such a thing. The blond laughed at his antics, pushing him towards the garden where the wedding would take place.

* * *

Many had gathered to witness one of the most surprising weddings of all times. A kage and the heiress of one of the most notorious clans in all lands were quite the news. Their notoriety for their efforts in the war, the kage's sordid past, and the heiress' sudden popularity only making the event even more popular.

"Stop pacing boy. She will come," Tsunade snapped, tired of watching the red head pace.

"She's here!" Sakura exclaimed and instantly the music began to play. Everyone went quiet, and the groom stared at the flower arch were his soon-to-be wife would come through in her father's arm. He saw Naruto walk in with a big smile, his role as maid of honor surprising everyone. After him came the bride. She looked astonishing. A happy smile on her lips, her eyes shining with excitement, and her kimono sparkling under the sunlight. Slowly, she separated herself from her father and kissed his cheek, whispering a soft "thanks" into his ear.

He stepped forward and offered his hand, which she took. They stood side by side as the blond woman recited her speech, but the Kazekage wasn't listening. No, he was too busy looking at his fiancée, almost wife, and thinking how happy they would be along with their child.

"Hyuuga Hinata, do you accept Subaku no Gaara as your husband in sickness and in health?" Tsunade asked.

"Always," she smiled.

"And do you, Subaku no Gaara, accept Hyuuga Hinata as your wife in sickness and in health?"

"Always and forever," he answered with a small smile.

"Under the power the Hokage has bestowed upon me, I declare you husband and wife. You may now, kiss the bride."

And kiss her he did. He kissed her with such elation and emotion. He was happy, truly happy.

Unfortunately, his happiness was short lived. Wrapped in their own little bubble of joy, both failed to see the set of kunai flying their way. Too consumed in each other, until their kiss was broken by a soft pained gasp and a coopery taste.

Confused, Gaara pulled away, green eyes immediately widening in horror

"No!" he screamed, catching his wife. He stared at her horrified. Her opalescent eyes were wide in terror, not really aware of what was happening. Blood began to pool at her mouth, her grip on him loosening as she let her weight fall.

He didn't see the blond Hokage or the other ninjas chase the attackers.

He didn't hear the civilians in the crowd scream and yell.

He didn't feel his siblings stand guard over them.

He only saw his beautiful wife stained in blood.

"Gaara take us to the hospital now!" Tsunade ordered. He gathered his sand around the small group and with a burst of his chakra, they disappeared in a whirl of sand. They landed in the lobby and the medics took his beloved out of his grasp, rushing her into the emergency room. He stood and began to follow.

"Out!" Sakura yelled and pushed him out to the waiting room. Nurses ran in and out the room as he paced. His siblings watched in concern, neither speaking nor approaching him.

Hours went by and neither Tsunade nor Sakura came out. His mind was blank. He didn't think, he didn't feel, he simple paced. Cold and numb were all he felt.

"Gaara…"

He looked up, his eyes meeting blue. "I want their heads Naruto. Either by your hand or mine, but I demand their blood."

"It's been taken care of already…" the blond assured him.

He said nothing and resumed his pacing.

"How is she?"

"I don't know..."

The blond enveloped the other man in a hug, "She's strong. They both are."

"Gaara..."

The red-head pulled away and stared at the pink-haired medic. "How is she? The baby?"

Sakura avoided his gaze and took a deep breath, "We managed to save them both. Hinata managed to protect the baby with her chakra while you transported her. Her efforts allowed your daughter be delivered without repercussions to her health," she explained.

Relief flooded him but the medic's demeanor did not ease all his worries. "And Hinata?"

"Gaara... Hinata is in a coma..."

Gaara felt his world collapse. "Her efforts to keep the baby safe drained her chakra reserves dangerously low. That's without counting the severe blood loss she suffered and the trauma to her nervous system. Her body shut down under the stress as soon as the baby was delivered. We almost lost her but Tsunade was able to bring her back," she continued. "We cannot say when she will wake up, or even if she will. At this point, it's up to her."

"Hinata will pull through, Gaara. She's strong," Naruto reminded him.

"Would you like to see them?" she asked.

"Yes..." he replied softly. Sakura nodded and led him down to the corridor and into a room.

Hinata laid on the bed, her skin a sickly pale. Beside her was a cot. Sakura reached inside the cot, picking up a small, dark haired bundle and handing it to him.

He took the baby gingerly, afraid he would hurt it. He'd never been one to believe in love at first sight, but the moment he laid eyes on the rosy pink baby girl, he was lost. He felt such a strong devotion and an indescribable love for the tiny human being in his arms.

In that moment, he swore he would care, love, and protect this child from the cruelties of the world. He promised himself he would do his utmost best to provide her with the love he had been denied as a child. He would give her everything she needed and ensure her a life full of happiness and love. Just like her mother would want her to have.

"Have you thought what you are going to name her?" Sakura asked, interrupting his thoughts.

"Hikari Ai. Subaku no Hikari Ai," he declared with a smile.

"Beautiful name," the medic smiled before she left him alone with the girl and his unconscious wife.

"Hikari," he whispered and the baby opened her eyes. They were pale like her mother's, but with a light tint of green. They were beautiful. Slowly, a tear made its way down his cheek. He had a beautiful daughter who was healthy, despite her premature birth, but his wife was comatose.

Life had never been fair to him, but for once, instead of taking it all away, he was left with something precious. His and her child. A child conceived with love. His light of love. And he would be happy with her until the day his wife came back to them, for he would wait patiently until said day.

_**\- Fin -** _

**Author's Note:**

> *Hikari Ai - Light of Love


End file.
